


Valentine's Confession

by ADAMWryter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Near Death Confessions, Tet holiday, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Steve and Danny go on a mission on Valentine's Day, which takes place around Tet holiday in Vietnam
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Valentine's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I always write some fiction to celebrate Valentine's Day. This year, it takes place two days after the Lunar New Year's Day, which is the Tet holiday in Vietnam. And as a Vietnamese, I decided to write something that bears the Vietnamese Tet holiday in it. Then I came up with this, hope you guys would enjoy it.

Danny and Steve were sent to Vietnam for a mission. A criminal has departed to this country after murdering a number of authorities and some other important people. This criminal, Peter, who is just a senior college student, has been determined as “dangerous”.

Luckily, the Vietnamese military were willing to help. The two touched down in the city which was said to be where Peter has run to. They then settled into a hotel around Peter’s hideout to plot out their mission plan.

“Here, put this on”, Steve throws Danny a T-shirt first thing in the morning after their routines.

“Yeah, why?”, the blond couldn’t hide his curiosity after reaching for his tie.

“We’re undercover, let’s pretend we’re a pair of college students who are taking their gap years to travel around the world. I’ve been informed that that is absolutely popular here”, Steve says as he’s reaching for his disguise.

“So now we’re two Caucasians using up our savings to explore a developing country, cool”, Danny nods his head as he watches Steve doing his stuff.

“You got it right, buddy. My name is now Alex, and yours is Scott”, Steve takes off his shirt, revealing his statuesque abdominal beauty.

Danny swallows hard, he notices that little feeling burning inside his chest as he observes the act. “Steve…”, Danny’s voice is unexpectedly soft, “can we pretend something else than just friends?”

Steve suddenly stops at the question, not looking at Danny, he swallows to himself. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… Can we pretend to be a homosexual couple?”, Danny forces out a cough, “to be more persuasive…”

Steve tries to hold back his feelings, turns around with a giggle on his face, “I think we’re good, buddy”, and simultaneously touches one of his colleague’s cheeks.

“Okay…”, Danny answers under his breath. He hates that action Steve just did, and Steve hates himself for doing that.

So, as two college students they go. They later discover Peter’s hideout, it’s a small house in a small alley. It’s a little too inconvenient to pretend as foreigner tourists, but they keep their act on. They approach to find Peter, sitting in the living room of a small house, chatting with his grandma.

With his stubbornness, Steve asks for no interruption, the last thing he wants is to provoke a hell of a panic in this small part of town. Therefore, they just walk in, Steve even speaks up first to greet the criminal.

“Yo, Pete! How do people find their ways in this city, I feel like I’ve just walked into a maze!”, Steve sounds so friendly and energetic, and so loud that even the neighbors can hear them.

The criminal is dumbstruck, and nervous, but his grandma wants some explanation, “Who are they?”

“We are Peter’s college friends”, Danny jumps in, “he told us to come visit whenever you travel to Vietnam. And we decided to pay him a visit during the Tet holiday we have heard so much about.” The two men shake hands with the old lady without anything to doubt.

As Danny makes his presentation, Steve leans close to the criminal, “If you want to save your grandma from a heart attack, you know what to do.” The wanted boy nods his head with bitterness and tears in his eyes, as he knows they’ve found their Achilles’ heels.

Steve and Danny intend to make a quick exit with the criminal, but the old lady insists harder than their nerves of steel that they stay for lunch. Peter shoots the two men one glance begging for one last cozy home meal with his grandmother. And even with their years of training, their hearts wrench at the criminal’s love for his relative.

The old lady is sure happy to talk about the life of the criminal. The two five-0 officers try to appear friendly as they listen, while constantly making mental notes to themselves for later interrogation and investigation. The story of Peter’s life is sure an interesting profile. Peter was an orphan whose parents died in this country during their holiday, his grandma adopted him and raised him as a Vietnamese child. Peter studied very hard and earned himself a scholarship to study abroad in his home country. Apparently, his grandma is still unaware of his crimes. Then she tells them of how Peter always visits her at the Tet holiday, doing festive activities with her, decorating the house, cooking festive meals, visiting the neighbors, etc.

The story soon turns into the topic of love, when his grandma says she has always wanted her boy to bring a girlfriend home. Nevertheless, her grandson turned out to be gay, which surprises both men.

“He told me he would love to show me his boyfriend”, the old lady speaks, “they would come here together on this Valentine’s Day, which takes place around Tet, but he said his boyfriend was busy.” For once, all both of Steve and Danny think of is the Valentine’s Day and each other. Suddenly, the woman’s voice and the rest of the world fade, leaving nothing but the other’s face in each of the men’s vision. Their hearts ache an unspeakable sound, something they cannot explain.

“What do you think of the fact that your grandson is gay?”, Danny asks.

The old lady chuckles, “oh, love is love. I may be old but my mind is not that narrow, dear. I remember him telling me love was all he felt when he decided to express his true feelings for his boyfriend. I knew that day that my boy found his true love.”

Drops of tears sneak up in the men’s eyes, somehow there are pains in their chests…

But the woman soon clears the atmosphere by giving the men two red envelopes, “here is your lucky money. It is our tradition for the elder to give money to the younger for luck”, and smiles the warmest smile.

The two men thank her and are about to employ their escape plan, but soon find themselves dizzy and drifting into sleep…

About an hour later, they wake to find themselves bound, gagged, and blindfolded with duct tape. Steve and Danny scream and struggle to escape in helplessness. Sounds of footsteps are getting louder and they can see the light of the basement once they are free to see.

Peter is standing in front of them, with his grandmother behind his back. She speaks so devilishly, absolutely in contrast to the nice old lady they just met. “I know you two were up to no good! You are here to take my grandson away!! And I won’t allow that!”. She slowly approaches the men who are mumbling under their gags, “did not suspect the sleeping pills in the food and the chloroform on the envelopes, did ya?!”, and she laughs.

Peter smirks idiotically, “stupid cops, your lives end here”, then tears off the tape gags and takes off the socks in their mouths. “Any last words?”

“You’re not getting away with this!”, Steve answers firmly.

“You’ll be surprised”, Peter spits in his face as he and the old lady go upstairs to prepare for their “ending”, leaving the two men alone.

Steve’s frantically trying to escape, but Danny seems idle. The blond is thinking, more like contemplating, plotting something in his mind. “Steve, if we cannot make it…”

“Don’t be so silly, man!”, Steve shouts back, “c’mon we can escape this!”

“I just want to say this once, you animal!”, Danny shuts him off, then calms himself down. “Steve… If this is the last time I can see you, I want you to know… That I love you, Steve… Not just love you as a colleague or a friend, but like… love you love you. And I cannot wait for any other moment to speak up what my heart truly feels…”

“Don’t I know it, Danny…”, Steve’s voice is soft. “I love you, too. But I was just too afraid to admit. I have always loved you, Danny, from the bottom of my heart I am telling you the truth. I love you then, now, and forever, Danny.”

Silent is the moment, the two could not do anything but look into each other’s eyes. “To day’s Valentine’s”, Danny smirks, “did not expect it to be our doom’s day. Steve… will you be my Valentine?’

“I would love to, Danny”, Steve answers, and leans in to give the blond a kiss on his mouth. This may be their first and last kiss ever, but it’s genuine.

They soon break apart as Peter opens the basement’s door and walks down the stairs. The two men are trying to think of an escape plan, but get surprised by the criminal’s question, “You two gay, too?”

They share a look, then Steve answers, looking directly into Danny’s eyes instead of the threat in front of him, “never been, never sure, but all I am sure is that I love this man next to me with all my heart. I’ve been keeping it a secret for years, and only till I got into the matter of life and death did I realize how much I really love him. So if you want to kill us, kill me and let him go!”

“No, take me instead!”, Danny shouts, “I’ve had what I wished for, for him to know my true feelings, I want nothing more in my life, take mine instead!”

The two men argue, but the criminal makes his decision, “I’ll let you two go, I’ll surrender…”, then unties the officers. “I know how it feels to be a homosexual, to want nothing than to be with the one you love… But those people! Their homophobic asses terrorized me and my boyfriend, making him suicide! They deserved their death!!!”

Empathetic with the criminal, for once, Danny, and then Steve, hugs the criminal, “we are truly sorry for your loss…”

“I’ll surrender”, Peter cries, “Grandma! I am going to surrender!”

“That’s my boy, I’m proud of you!”, she cries with joy.

“Promise me one thing”, the criminal wipes off his tears, “please help me bring justice to my boyfriend’s death! There are some monsters left still causing harm to the gay people with their homophobic actions!”

Steve looks at Danny, resulting in the blond looking back at him, then holds Danny’s hand, firmly, “We promise…”

The case ends with the criminal and his grandma being taken to the office for further investigation and trials. Our two men silently watch as they fade away in the police car in the sunset, hoping there would be some extenuations for them.

Steve turns to his now boyfriend, “so what you want to do now?”

“Why you asking me?”, Danny’s surprised.

“Valentine’s Day has not ended yet”, Steve jokes around, “and I just got someone to be my Valentine…”

“You smooth dog!”, Danny hits him gently in the shoulder.

“Danny, I want you to celebrate the rest of Valentine’s Day with me in this country”, Steve takes Danny’s hands.

“I would love to”, and Danny leans in to give him a kiss.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)   
> Happy Valentine's to everyone


End file.
